Golden Days
by Forever in Your Heart
Summary: Summer may be ending but if there's one thing Ino knows, it's that she and Kiba never will. KibaIno After all, she's pretty sure she loves Kiba even more than Naruto loves ramen, and that's saying something.


**A.N. Some people may notice that I already uploaded this in my drabble collection "Crayon Snapshots" but I've been going through the stories there and I'm not happy with most of them, but I do like this one, so I've done some editing and have reuploaded it by itself and maybe some new people will get to read it now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and feedback is always welcome!**

* * *

"Hey." Kiba's voice is warm and inviting and Ino's cherry lips quirk into a smile. She senses him settle down beside her on the little grassy hill overlooking Konoha, feels calloused fingers playing absent mindedly with strands of her corn silk hair and finally she blinks open her azure eyes. She shifts her head slightly to watch him and feels her expression soften. He is gazing into the distance, expression thoughtful and she admires his jaw line. She has always found him handsome but it is moments like these that he takes her breath away.

Suddenly he grins and remarks with laughter in his voice, "I think I can see Naruto treating Hinata to yet _more_ ramen. If I was her, I'd probably be so sick of the stuff that just the thought of it would make me puke." Ino flutters her eyes and smiles.

"Well good thing you aren't Hinata then."

"Huh?" Kiba turns in her direction, adorably confused and she reaches up to place her hands on either side of his face.

"After all, if you were, I wouldn't get to do this." She pulls him down to meet her and presses her lips to his. Just like every other one of his kisses, this one sends bolts of electricity jolting up her spine. She feels herself shiver and smiles into his lips as he places a hand behind her head, tangling it in her hair and uses it to lift her up. His other arm circles her waist, pulling her close and she drapes her arms over his shoulders. His fingers dance up her side and she feels goose bumps erupt like wildfire.

When the need to breathe overwhelms them, she pulls back, only just enough to separate their lips and presses her forehead against his. She inhales deeply, relishing the scent of _him_ and tries to memorize his every detail with her eyes, because golden summer days won't last forever but at times like these, she really wishes they would. His hand trails along her jaw and lifts her chin until their eyes meet and he grins and her heart melts. He pulls her into his lap, squeezes her tight and whispers in her ear, hot breath tickling her skin and sending chills zipping across her body.

"Yamanaka Ino, you're absolutely amazing and I am so glad I fell in love with you." Just like when she tries to memorize his face, he is trying to ensure this moment doesn't fade. His tone is light but she knows he is trying to express emotions he is afraid he won't get another chance to and she tightens her grip on him.

"And I'm glad you did too, unless of course you plan to start feeding me ramen at every meal like _some_ boys we know...though you could stand to shower me with a few more expensive gifts like Sasuke does to Sakura..." Kiba snorts into her hair and she smiles against his neck.

"Well if Sasuke's so fabulous then why don't you run off to him? I'm sure he'd love a stunning girlfriend like you to, what was it? Oh yeah, _shower,_ with an endless supply of overpriced trinkets. You two would be the prettiest couple in Konoha." His voice is friendly and joking and she grins as she pulls back to look him in the eye. Arms around his neck, she quirks an eyebrow.

"Well, while Sasuke does excel at giving lovely presents, there's a reason I haven't swooped in and snatched him away from little Miss Forehead." He grins.

"Oh?" Ino nods and leans in close, lowering her voice to a whisper as if she's about to impart some tantalizing secret.

"Yep. Because you see, Sasuke is nowhere near as attractive, passionate, funny or loyal as the boy I've currently got wrapped around my finger. And I hardly doubt he could be anywhere near as good a kisser." Kiba smirks triumphantly and lowers her onto the ground. He rests his elbows on either side of her and leans down to kiss her but she places a finger against his mouth.

"And who, pray tell, said that it was you?" She questions playfully, eyes dancing.

"Well it better be, or some guy's in for a serious beating." He growls. She laughs and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Well how lucky then." And then she pulls him down and kisses him like it's the end of the world. She doesn't know how long they stay there like that but one thing she does know is even though summer won't last forever, this, _they,_ will.

Because Ino figures that she loves Kiba even more than Naruto loves ramen, and that's saying something.

* * *

**Spread the KibaIno love and let me know what you think! Please? :)**


End file.
